thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka and Hansel (Truth Serum)
Setting: Outside Mishka's villa, late enough in the evening for him to be home from the Silverlight Inn, if not for very long. Hansel bangs on the gate and waits for a response. He's visibly unarmed and alone. Player 1: There’s quiet for a bit, and then Samantha— Mishka’s redheaded house servant— opens the door. She is freckled and plain. She seems mildly surprised to see company so late at night, but not at all afraid. “Can I help you?” Player 2: "I'm here to see Mishka. He knows me." Hansel sighs. "If it'll lure him out, tell him I need a favor." Player 1: She leaves, then comes back and pulls the door open wide. She leads you to a side room you’ve never been to before— a library with a fireplace. It’s empty, and she leaves you there for almost twenty minutes. Mishka makes you wait. Then, finally, he steps into the room. It’s late at night and the usually finery is gone. He’s wearing a simple cotton tunic and pants, barefoot. His hair is braided. “I stopped leaving you notes two weeks ago,” he said. “I can’t imagine what you’re here for.” Player 1: “If its about Jonn, you’ve already broken my nose. Perhaps you’re here to apologize and grovel at my feet?” Player 2: Hansel has waited patiently, standing with his arms crossed, and gives Mishka a deadpan look at the comment about groveling. "Yeah. That seems likely, doesn't it. Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just need to know something, and if you're not willing to tell me, I'll leave." He flips open his bag and, holding one hand up to indicate he's not pulling a weapon, draws out a small vial. "This is the favor. It's a truth serum." He gives Mishka a hard look. "This is something I need to know." Player 1: “That sounds like a you problem,” Mishka says. Player 1: And he doesn’t take it. Player 2: "I'm willing to trade. I'll take some too. Or whatever you want." Hansel scoffs. "Not whatever. Within reason." Player 1: Mishka’s eyes narrow a bit as he thinks it over. Then, finally, he says, “How long does it last? If we both took half.” Player 2: "Half an hour, if we half it." He pauses. "And you can always just not talk." Player 1: “I’ll make you a deal,” Mishka says. “Give me the vial. I’ll take half now. The rest— I want it in my pocket. I want your word you’ll take it anytime I ask. Not now. But some other time. Maybe a week or two.” Player 2: Hansel considers this. He knows the damage Mishka could do to him with this deal. He hands the vial over anyway.(bearbeitet) Player 1: Mishka pops the stopper off, sniffs it, wrinkles his nose, pours half of it into a goblet of wine, and drinks it that way. “Well?” He says. Player 1: He tucks the other half in his pocket, stopper on. Player 2: Hansel hesitates, like he didn't expect to get this far. "You let me win, last time we saw each other. I'm not fuckin' stupid. You let Jonn live. Were you ever serious? Would you have really killed him?" Player 1: Mishka bites his tongue a moment. He looks irritated, like you’ve caught him in something. Then he says: Player 1: “I thought about it. I wanted to. I knew it’d hurt you.” Player 2: "Yeah, no fuckin' shit. But would you have gone through with it if I hadn't fought back?" Hansel pushes. Player 1: “No,” Mishka says. “Fine. Fuck you. No. I kind of like him. He reminds me of me. We talked about you when I bought that hour of time. I asked him questions. He lied through his teeth about you, told me you’re doing fine— and I know you’re not, Hans.” Player 1: Trying to deflect. Player 1: “I really wanted to,” he says. “I liked the look on your face when I put the vial beneath the heel of my boot.” Player 2: Hansel relaxes -- almost smiles. "He kind of makes me think of you sometimes too. I fuckin' hate that." He pauses. "I liked the look on your face when I punched it." Player 1: Mishka’s mouth twitches like he’s trying not to smile. “I probably deserved that.” Then says, “look, I’m just saying, it’s hardly his fault if you didn’t get the blueprints back in time. But I liked the idea of it taking too long. I would’ve given him the antidote if you weren’t back in twenty days. I liked the idea of you thinking he was dead, that I’d killed him.” Then, “That you killed him.” Player 2: The tension returns as soon as it had abated. "Yeah. You would." Again, he pauses to think. "This was all I wanted. I don't want to think so fucking poorly of you, you know? I didn't want to think you'd've done it. You can hurt me, but don't fucking touch my kids." Player 1: “Well, Jonn can defend himself,” Mishka says, like he’s already thought this out. “I seriously doubt he’ll let me do that again. And your daughter is only fifteen. I wouldn’t dream of laying a finger on a minor.” He pauses, then says, “Three more years, though. She’ll be an adult then.” Player 2: Hansel shrugs, completely nonchalant over this implicit threat. "Three more years, I might not be around anymore. Have fun scheming up ways to fuck with me then." He turns to leave. "Get into necromancy, raise me from the dead. Wouldn't put it past you." Player 1: “I have a question,” Mishka says. Player 1: And waits to see if you’ll stop. Player 2: Hansel does, but doesn't turn to face him. "What?" Player 1: Mishka thinks about it for a minute. He takes a sharp knife off a serving tray. And then he flips it over and holds it out for Hansel to take. Player 1: Does he? Player 2: No. Player 1: Mishka’s eyes narrow for a minute like he’s recalculating. Player 1: He puts the knife back. Then he says: Player 1: “You disappeared at sea for months. I knew that piece of junk you bought wrecked. I thought you were dead. And you were alive the whole time. You came back to shore in Skyport. You were in Skyport, alive, and you didn’t bother to say one fucking word to me. I loved you, and you let me think you were dead. For three months. You let me think I’d killed you. For three fucking months,” Mishka says. “You made me find you on my own. Fuck. You. I mean that honestly. I have no questions for you. I don’t care if you lie or tell me the truth. You didn’t give one shit about our marriage. Now get the fuck out of my house.” Player 2: Hansel looks back at him. He doesn't say anything or move for a moment. Then, lowly, he asks, "And what if you had killed me? You expect me to think you'd've fucking cared? You abandoned us. You abandoned me. You took everything we had --." He cuts himself off, turning to face Mishka fully. "I don't mean the the fucking ship, or the money, I mean you and me. You broke what we had first, Mishka." He stops himself. "I loved you too. Thanks for not killing my fucking kid." Hansel turns again to get the fuck out of Mishka's house. Player 1: Once Hansel leaves there is a crash and a sound of something breaking, like something being thrown. Then the crack of his teleportation magic. Then total silence. END Category:Text Roleplay